Coisas estranhas acontecem
by BECKA-MALONE
Summary: Último Capítulo! Muitas emoções...curtam!
1. Default Chapter

Coisas estranhas acontecem...

Desde o momento em que os casais se assumiram na casa da árvore, Challenger se sentia um pouco esquecido, afinal os rapazes agora só tinham tempo para agradar às suas amadas. Todas as tardes ele decidira sair à procura de novas ervas, para poder se distanciar um pouco daquele ''ninho do amor'' que tanto que fazia lembrar de suas paixões, velhas paixões...

Então em um de seus passeios, enquanto estava abaixado perto de um poço e recolhendo algumas amostras de plantas, um raptor lhe ataca pelas costas arranhado-a profundamente. Assustado ele começa a se arrastar pelo chão e consegue pegar a sua arma, que estava a poucos centímetros de suas mãos. Pegando-a, ele dá 3 tiros certeiros na garganta do bicho e logo em seguida desmaia de dor.

Um tempo depois,ainda meio sonolento ele acorda nos braços de uma bela mulher, muito parecida com uma namorada que ele teve a muito tempo, e que provavelmente foi um amor inesquecível. Pensando estar sonhando, ele lhe manda um sorriso e volta a fechar os olhos, vindo só a acordar horas depois. Quando desperta,Challenger olha em volta e vê que esta em uma cabana, curioso ele sai a procura de alguém ou daquela mulher... depois de andar a alguns passos fora da cabana, ele a avista tomando banho numa cachoeira, a cabana ficava dentro da mata, num lugar lindo,cheio de rosas...

De repente ela olha para trás e o vê observando-a, desajeitado ele tenta disfarçar, mas ela acaba percebendo e o chama para tomar banho também. De cara ele nega,mas não pôde resistir aos seus encantos...e então vai aproveitar aquele momento que ele julgava ser meio impossível...Ali (na cabana) ele ficara por dois dias, enquanto Malone, Verônica, Roxton e Marguerite o procuravam por todo o platô. Até que Challenger retornou a sua sã consciência e decidiu voltar para à casa da árvore e avisar a todos que estava bem.No caminho da ida à casa da árvore ele encontra todos os quatro, já exaustos de tanto andar à procura dele:

''Ô Challenger!!! Está querendo nos matar do coração?! '' berra Marguerite, que já estava sentada numa pedra para descansar seus calos.

''Você está bem? Quer dizer...deve estar não é? '' fala Verônica olhando para a mulher que estava com ele, a Tara.

''Oh sim...é uma longa história, mas essa é a Tara, minha guardiã...''Challenger apresenta ela aos outros.

Roxton meio que se empolga e diz:

''Oh...Tara...muito prazer, moça.'' Roxton a recebe com um beijo na mão.

Enquanto isso, Marguerite dá um belo beliscão no braço de Roxton lhe chamando a atenção.

''Seu oferecido, vê se toma jeito..'' atenta Marguerite.

Daí Tara os leva à sua cabana, chegando lá lhes oferece um chá se camomila para que todos relaxem. Desta vez como já estava tarde, resolveram ficar por lá, a cabana era grande e acolhia a todos.

A noite, Verônica sem sono, resolve sair um pouco, não muito longe e ficou encostada numa pedra perto da cachoeira observando as estrelas. Quando pelas costas, Malone lhe dá um forte abraço:

'' O que está fazendo aqui fora hein mocinha?! '' pergunta Malone.

'' Ah meu amor, estou sem sono e você? O que faz por aqui?'' pergunta Vê.

'' Ah..ah..eu? Só estava sem somo também! '' meio gaguejando Malone responde.

'' O que foi Malone? Está nervoso? '' pergunta Verônica.

'' Eu? Não...vamos entrar? Aqui está frio.'' a chama Malone.

'' Vamos.'' Diz Verônica.

No meio da noite Marguerite escuta uns barulhos e curiosa que só ela é, vai investigar o que estava acontecendo.Os baixos barulhos vinham da parte de trás da cabana, ou seja, do ''quarto'' de Tara. Ao espiar do canto da lona, ela avista Tara só com um lençol brincando com alguém,mas Marguerite não conseguia ver quem era. Com medo que alguém lhe visse, ela apressa sua ''investigação'', então Marguerite afasta um pouco da lona e consegue ver quem era. Com todo seu espanto, ela cai pra trás de bunda no chão.

Tinha avistado Malone, só com um lençol fino cobrindo suas partes (hehehe) e brincando de pega-pega com a tal mulher. Enojada com aquela cena, Marguerite rapidamente ( e com o bumbum doendo) vai para seu canto e não consegue mais dormir,imaginando como explicaria aquilo que viu a Verônica.


	2. Continuação

Continuação....

Sim! Estes personagens não me pertencem, ok?!

Então Marguerite em meio àquela situação, resolveu não se pronunciar e esperar que a própria Verônica descobrisse o que estava acontecendo e então ela mesma tomar as decisões. Na manhã seguinte, na hora do café da manhã, debaixo de uma bela árvore que lhes fornecia uma agradável sombra, Marguerite tentava dar umas indiretas para Verônica em relação à Ned :

-''Ô Verônica....o que tanto você e Malone faziam ontem a noite? Fizeram tanto barulho...'' (risadas de todos) - perguntou Marguerite rindo.

- ''Eu? Nada...estava dormindo. Ah Marguerite, pare com essas brincadeiras ! Não achei graça nenhuma.'' - resmungou Verônica.

Marguerite ao fazê-la aquela pergunta, percebeu que Malone havia ficado tenso e tentava rir para disfarçar o nervosismo. Então após a divertida refeição, afinal Roxton não perdera tempo brincando com Malone sobre esse fato, Verônica veio à Marguerite e perguntou:

- ''Marguerite... realmente é verdade que eu estava dormindo, o que quis dizer soltando aquela piada? Eu não entendi...'' - perguntou Verônica.

- ''Bem, eu não queria te dizer isso porque é muito desconfortável para mim...eu sei como vai ser difícil pra você aceitar depois de assumir seu verd....'' – fala Marguerite.

- ''Pare! Pare logo Marguerite e me conte o que sabe, o que esconde?! Vamos, me diga!'' – Obriga Verônica.

- ''Desculpa... poxa, eu só queria aliviar um pouco a sua dor...'' – diz Marguerite.

- ''Não me enrola... diz logo.'' – fala Verônica.

- ''Eu vi...é...eu vi o Ned se engraçando com Tara e eu digo....bem, como vieram ao mundo! '' -desembucha Marguerite.

- '' Há há há há...'' - Verônica solta uma espontânea gargalhada.

- '' O que está tentando fazer?! Quer acabar com a minha felicidade?! Só porque o Roxton não está te dando maiores atenções você resolve dar um surto e vem descarregar sua raiva em cima de mim? não, eu te conheço Senhorita Marguerite Krux, conheço muito bem o seu tipo! – fala Verônica revoltada.

- O que?! Mas...mas... é isso o que eu recebo por abrir os seus olhos?! E ainda tem a coragem de me ofender ?! Ah mais que idiota! '' – diz Marguerite super revoltada.

- VOCÊ ESTA CEGA VERÔNICA, CEGAAAA!!!!! – grita Marguerite.

Mas aquele aviso não seria apenas em vão, aquilo ficou soando na cabeça de Verônica e ela começou a prestar mais atenção em Malone.

Uma vez todos marcaram um passeio a uma cachoeira, a preferida de Tara. Logo pela manhã arrumaram as cestas de comida, uns panos e suas armas e Malone sempre prestativo...era o que notava Verônica. Ao chegarem ao local, Tara teve a idéia de empurrar todos no rio (com a ajuda de Malone), para o final da brincadeira restaram eles dois, Malone pega Tara pela cintura e se joga com ela na água, os dois caem abraçados.Neste mesmo instante Verônica levanta de uma pedra onde estava sentada, pois ninguém se pronunciou para jogá-la no rio, pasma com o que acontecera.

Ela pensa: Más como é possível! Não tem vergonha do que fazem, mas que nojo!''

Perdida em seus pensamentos ela não ouve o que Roxton diz:

- '' Gente! Olha ali a Verônica sequinha...vamos lá pegá-la!!!'' – fala Roxton. Então ele sai da água e a pela nos braços para jogá-la no rio, quando...

- ''Me solte! Me solte! Eu não quero participar desta cena ridícula, fiquem vocês eu vou embora para a casa da árvore e já vou tarde...'' fala Verônica em voz alta.

- ''Mas o que eu fiz? Será que eu a machuquei? Verônica, volte aqui, me desculpe...'' – diz Roxton.

- '' Roxton, deixe-a , ela não esta bem,não é por sua causa,relaxe eu vou falar com ela.'' – fala Tara.

Então Tara sai em busca de alcançar Verônica e resolver as coisas.Quando a acha uns passos à frente:

- '' Verônica espere! Não vá...quer conversar?'' – pergunta Tara.

Na mesma hora que Verônica escuta aquela voz ela pára, fecha os olhos e se contém em não avançar no pescoço de Tara e matá-la de uma só vez. Delicadamente e com os olhos em chamas ela diz :

- '' Não amor...eu vou embora, estou com mal estar de olhar para sua cara estúpida e nojenta!'' fala Verônica com fúria.

- '' O que? Mas o que esta acontecendo, você não pode me ofender desta maneira, eu nunca te fiz nada.'' – se defende Tara.

- ''Ah não?...Então também vai negar que esta dormindo com o Ned, o MEU NED!'' – diz Verônica.

-'' Ah..então é esse o probleminha, o simples probleminha? Querida, se o Ned dormiu...ops, dorme comigo é porque ele sabe o que é bom e cá entre nós, ele não é nada mal.'' –Tara a provoca mordendo seus lábios.

-'' Sua...'' – quando Verônica ia avançar nela, aparece o resto do pessoal para averiguar a situação.

-'' Mas e aí Vê, você desistiu de ir embora não foi? Aqui é tão lindo...'' –pergunta Roxton.

-''Me poupe desse seu repentino amor a à natureza, eu estou indo.'' –fala Verônica.

- '' Não vá meu amor, Verônica fique comigo,conosco.'' –pede Ned.

-'' A você eu nem faço questão de responder e por favor, não volte à minha casa.'' – exige Verônica.

-'' Mas...o que você tem, quer dizer, o que eu fiz? Verônica!'' – chama Ned.

No instante que ele tenta ir atrás dela, Marguerite e Roxton o interrompem e Tara o leva para longe.

-'' Ned...não fica assim...eu estou aqui...não liga para nada e me beija..vem...vem...'' – Tara ''consola'' Ned mordiscando os lábios dele.

Marguerite presencia a cena e rapidamente corre à Roxton para mostrá-lo a sacanagem de Malone. Quando ele vê...

- ''Não acredito, não,não,não! Não quero ver isso, eu me nego, como ele pode fazer isso com minha Verônica...e com Challenger! Meu Deus, eu vou lá agora dar uma lição nesse menino!- revoltado fala Roxton.

- '' Não Roxton.Tipo...minha Verônica? Tudo bem...mas não faça isso, só vai piorar as coisas. Vem, vamos embora daqui. – pede Marguerite.

-'' Tudo bem, eu não vou lá. Vamos embora. '' – Roxton dá um beijinho em Marguerite e saem juntos quando !!!


	3. Parte 3

Bjus gente, estão gostando?!.... :ox :op :o)

Quando aparece Challenger:

'' O que estão fazendo aqui? Vamos comer, pelo menos eu estou com apetite.Ah, deixa eu procurar meu doce, a Tara.

''NÃO!'' – grita Marguerite.

'' Mas porque não Marguerite? Algum problema?'' – pergunta Challenger.

''Claro que não, é que...deixa que eu a procuro e aproveito para também chamar o Malone.'' – explica Marguerite.

''Tudo bem,mas diz a ela para não demorar que eu já estou com saudades, vamos Roxton?'' – diz Challenger.

''Claro, bater o rango? É pra já!'' – brinca Roxton.

Então Challenger e Roxton se retiram e Marguerite vai chamar Tara e Malone.Durante o caminho até a pequena mesa de pedras improvisada para o almoço, Roxton pergunta a Challenger:

''Como pode ter fome se Verônica está por aí daquele jeito?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Ah Roxton, você conhece os fricotes desta selvagem. Ela deve estar com TPM! (risadas) – diz Challenger.

''O que esta dizendo?!Você está tão diferente, antes se preocupava mais com ela! Desculpa,você é meu amigo mas não posso permitir suas palavras''. – diz Roxton.

''Roxton, esquece isso e vamos comer que meu doce vem aí.'' – fala Challenger.

''Oi meu amor, como está? Com fome?'' – pergunta Challenger a Tara.

''Sim amorzinho...'' –fala Tara.

Ao ver aquela cena, Marguerite sentia vontade de vomitar, ficava enojada com a maneira de Challenger tratar Tara e ao mesmo tempo com pena dele por não saber o que se passava diante de seus olhos.Após a refeição Tara chamou Challenger para descansar a sós debaixo de uma pequena árvore, enquanto Malone se mordia de ciúmes por ver aquilo. Bem, em meio àquelas situações restava uma certa paz e Marguerite com Roxton sabiam aproveitar.Ambos foram passear e observar a bela paisagem do local enquanto Malone ficou sozinho arrumando as cestas e pensando...

''Verônica...eu tive tanto trabalho para conquistá-la, cultivá-la, ensiná-la a me amar e eu o que agora faço, a engano...jogando fora tudo o que eu consegui, como se fosse lixo...eu melhor do que ninguém sei qual é a dor da rejeição ...'' – pensa Malone.

'' Mas eu a amo? O que faço realizando meus desejos com Tara enquanto ela se deita com o Challenger? Estou confuso, não sei, não sei...Meu Deus...o que eu faço?! Tara, isso, Tara nunca me rejeitou, sempre esteve prestes a me atender e nunca se negou, ela sim me deu valor e é por ela quem vou lutar, passar por cima de qualquer um, até mesmo de Challenger.'' – indaga Malone.

Enquanto isso:

'' Smac! Já te disse o quanto você é linda? - pergunta Roxton a Marguerite.

''Bem, hoje não.'' (risadas) – responde Marguerite.

'' Então...Você é linda,linda,lindaaaaaaaaaaaa...'' – fala Roxton.

''E quer saber mais? Eu te amo,muito.'' – continua Roxton.

'' Ah...assim você me derrete todinha...eu também te amo, muito. – fala Marguerite.

'' Poxa, conta uma novidade né!'' (risadas) – diz Roxton.

'' Seu convencido! '' (risadas) – diz Marguerite.

Depois desta singela conversa, rola um super beijo com direito a um Oscar, daqueles que só vocês conhecem né galera! (risadas de Becka).

E tadinha de Verônica, da saída do ''lugar de Tara'' até a casa da árvore o que não faltava eram lágrimas, até ela mesma de estranhava por sentir tanto pelo ocorrido.

'' Deus! O que estou fazendo?Daqui a pouco vou ficar desidratada de tanto chorar!Nem eu mesmo sabia que...ele ia me fazer tanta falta, mas...eu não o amo tanto assim...eu sei! Eu sempre sei de tudo! Ahhhh....'' – dizia Verônica em meio a profundos soluços.

Depois do tempinho, cerca de 3 horas, que Tara tinha proporcionado a Challenger ela foi correndo para os braços de Malone, que a esperava anciosamente.

'' Ficou com saudades meu escritor preferido?'' – pergunta Tara.

''Bom, você só conhece a mim como escritor mas...estava com saudades sim, morrendo!'' – responde Malone.

Daí também rola um beijo e...Marguerite e Roxton chegam para ''estragar'' a ceninha de amor dos dois.

''Eu ainda não tive coragem de olhar,mas agora vejo que coisa horrível,como pode Malone? – pergunta Roxton.

''É...Roxton...bem,o que você vê aqui é amor.''- diz Malone.

''Amor? Como pode sujar essa doce palavra? Isso aí é sem vergonhice! Olha, eu não quero mais que me dirija a palavra! – indignado Roxton sai.

'' Eu sinto muito por não entender, só isso.'' – fala Malone.

''Você esta cego!'' – grita Marguerite e daí sai.

''Meu amor, não liga para eles não, não entendem o nosso amor, vem pra cá, vem.'' – fala Tara a Malone.

Ao chegar na casa da árvore, Verônica vai direto ao quarto para jogar pelo ar todos os pertences de Malone e fica caída no chão da varanda observando em prantos o retrato dele e se perguntando o que ela havia feito de errado para explicar o que ele fez,mas não conseguia achar respostas.Marguerite e Roxton apesar de não demonstrarem estavam super preocupados com Verônica e tentavam achar um modo de ir embora com todos,mas sabiam que Challenger ia se negar a ir, quando:

'' Eu estou com muita dor nas costas e preciso voltar à casa da árvore para pegar um óleo, quem vem comigo?'' – pergunta Challenger.

'' Eu!'' – grita Marguerite e Roxton em uma só voz.

'' Tudo bem, vamos todos, você vai Malone? –pergunta Challenger.

''Não,vou ficar aqui com Tara, fazendo companhia, afinal vocês não vão demorar certo?'' – fala Malone.

'' O que? Ah você vai sim...'' – fala Roxton olhando-o com um ar ameaçador de contar tudo a Challenger.

''Tudo bem, já que insistem.'' – diz Malone.

Então todos se retiram às 5 horas da tarde, chegando na casa da árvore às 9 da noite. Eles tinham que sair depressa, pois Challenger se queixava muito das costas.Ao subirem o elevador e chegarem na parte de cima, se assustam por se depararem com a casa toda revirada, objetos quebrados por todos os lados e Verônica caída no chão com a foto de Malone provavelmente desacordada.

''Meu Deus, peguem-na! '' – grita Marguerite preocupada.

''Ela esta com minha foto...meu anjo...o que eu fiz?!'' – pensa Malone.

'' Está vendo o que fez? Está satisfeito por tê-la feito mal?'' – pergunta Roxton em berros.

'' Eu, eu nem sei o que dizer, só quero vê-la.'' – diz Malone.

Neste instante Roxton se põe na frente de Malone interrompendo sua passagem e diz:

''Nem pense em chegar naquele quarto, nem pense em chegar perto dela.'' – impõe Roxton.

Malone o olha com ódio, mas se afasta e senta numa cadeira para não arranjar confusão.Tara aproveita da situação:

''Deixa eu te fazer uma massagem bem gostosa pra relaxar.'' –fala Tara.

'' Não me toque, se afaste por favor, quero ficar só.'' – diz Malone.

'' Ai, quanto mal humor, tudo bem, se quer assim.'' – indaga Tara.

Enquanto isso Challenger com a ajuda de Marguerite tenta descobrir o que Verônica tinha:

'' Tudo bem Marguerite, pegue uma bacia de água quente e um pano limpo, ela esta apenas desmaiada e com pouca febre.'' – pede Challenger.

'' Certo, eu não demoro.'' – fala Marguerite.

''Isso só pode ser mal de amor e eu fui um idiota de não me preocupar com ela, o que eu fiz? Sei que tenho uma parcela de culpa. Me perdoa Verônica,me perdoa.'' – fala Challenger profundamente emocionado, quando uma mão se ampara em seu ombro.

''A culpa não é sua, é apenas de uma pessoa, relaxe e faça seu trabalho, ela agora precisa muito de você.'' –fala Roxton.

''Prontinho, aqui está a bacia Challenger, com a água morninha, quer ajuda?'' –pergunta Marguerite.

'' Sim, umedeça o pano e coloque sobre a testa dela.'' – diz Challenger.

'' Certo.'' – fala Marguerite.

''Roxton por favor, pode se retirar do quarto para não ficar muito cheio?'' –pede Challenger.

'' Claro, com licença. Tchau Marguerite.'' – fala Roxton.

'' Tchau meu amor.'' – responde Marguerite.

Roxton se dirige à sala e logo Malone lhe pergunta:

''Como ela esta? Por favor,não me impeça de saber pelo menos isso.'' – pede Malone.

''Tá, ela esta com febre,mas esta bem.'' – fala Roxton.

'' Graças a Deus'' – se alegra Malone.

''Eu realmente não te entendo, foi o único responsável por isso e você sabe.'' – diz Roxton.

'' Não me martirize, ninguém é perfeito e você não é a pessoa certa para me dizer isso.'' – fala Malone.

A febre de Verônica ia aumentando a cada noite e assim aumentando o desespero de todos.

'' Eu não sei porque a febre não se estabiliza, já dei todos os medicamentos que tenho.'' – fala Challenger aflito.

''Calma, isso só o tempo vai dizer,mas porque a febre?'' –pergunta Marguerite.

''Provavelmente ela se molhou ou pegou uma chuva temporária e não trocou a roupa,como você mesma viu estava toda molhada.'' – responde Challenger.

'' É verdade.'' – diz Marguerite.

''E ela está delirando, não pára de chamar por Malone.'' – fala Marguerite.

Quem já não se contia mais de preocupação era Malone, que não a via fazia 3 dias. Ele queria vê-la, senti-la, então se arriscou de ir até o quarto enquanto Roxton estava fora de casa porque ele tinha ido colher umas ervas.Daí Malone abre a porta e avista ela deitada na cama acompanhada de Challenger e Marguerite.

''Como ela está? '' – pergunta Malone baixinho.

''O que está fazendo aqui?'' –pergunta Marguerite.

''Por favor, não me expulse, eu quero vê-la.'' –pediu Malone.

'' Deixe-o entrar.'' –diz Chalenger.

Marguerite percebendo a aflição de Malone e pelo pedido de Challenger o deixou entrar, Malone se aproxima da cama e ao observa-la ali,tão quieta começa a chorar emocionado de vê-la naquela situação.Por respeito Challenger chama Marguerite e ambos se retiram do quarto, deixando-os a sós.

''Meu amor, me perdoa...(soluços)...eu nunca seria capaz de te fazer mal algum em sã consciência, você sabe que eu te amo do fundo do meu coração e queria estar em seu lugar agora...'' – Malone pronuncia isso encostado ao ouvido de Verônica e apertando sua mão, daí é quando ele sente a mão dela contrair e apertar a dele e sua boca dizer:

''Ned...Ned...''

Ele se assusta de felicidade e chama Challenger para examiná-la.

''Malone, eu sinto muito mas ela não esta apresentando melhoras, qual o seu problema? Deve ter sido impressão sua...– pergunta Challenger.

''Más...'' – fala Malone

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAA...........BJUSSSSSSSSSS..............


	4. Parte 4

Mais suspense...lol...Bjãoooo!!!! :ox :op :oo :oD :o)

Malone ficara meio triste com Challenger, mas este sentimento foi logo sendo tomado pelo da preocupação. Depois de algumas horas escuta-se Marguerite chamar, então todos vão em direção ao quarto de Verônica constar se havia algum problema.

'' Ela acordou! Podem se aproximar.'' – diz Marguerite.

''Deixa que eu falo com ela primeiro, com licença.''-diz Roxton quase atropelando Malone.

''E aí menina, como está? Se sente melhor?'' – pergunta Roxton preocupado.

''Ah...estou melhorando, vou ficar bem.'' – responde Verônica.

''Você nos deu um grande susto menina!'' – fala Challenger.

Risadas....''É, me desculpem...foi bobagem minha.'' – ela pronuncia olhando nos olhos de Malone.

''Que bom que acordou e esta melhor, estávamos preocupados.'' – diz Malone.

''A-han, agora eu preciso dormir, outra vez não é!'' (risadas)

''Não, deixa eu falar com você! Acha que eu cuidei de você à toa foi? Não...temos muita coisa para conversar!'' – fala Marguerite entusiasmada.

''Cuidado com o que vai falar, não faça ela piorar!'' (risadas) – brinca Roxton.

'' Roxton, me poupe de seus comentários, vão logo, precisamos ficar a sós não é Verônica?'' – pergunta Marguerite.

''Simmmmm, caiam fora!'' (risadas)- diz Verônica.

''Se cuida'' – diz Malone.

Então os rapazes saem e Marguerite começa com as perguntinhas:

''Ô Verônica...depois, assim sabe, quando você estiver melhor, você me conta o que aconteceu não é?'' – pergunta Marguerite com uma cara sonsa...

''Ah, não foi nada demais, infelizmente peguei uma boa chuva na volta pra cá.''-responde Verônica.

''Sei...'' – fala Marguerite meio desconfiada.

''Mas o Malone andou se comportando? Como ele ficou ao saber do meu estado? – pergunta Verônica curiosa.

''Bem...digamos que no dia da sua ''briga'' lá na cachoeira ele não ligou muito por você ter ido embora, mas em relação ao seu estado de saúde tadinho ...Roxton nem deixou ele chegar perto desta porta!''-responde Marguerite.

Risadas...''Roxton é como se fosse um irmão para mim...'' – fala Verônica.

''É... mas ei, eu não vou negar que sinto uns ciúmes desse carinho todo, com essa de 'minha Verônica', você sabe né.'' –diz Marguerite.

''Sei, eu já percebi!'' (risadas) ''Mas não se preocupe porque o meu amor é...esquece, não se preocupe que ele é meu amigo.'' Fala Verônica.

''Verônica, você ama o Malone não é?Apesar do que esse idiota fez, ou...desculpa!'' – diz Marguerite.

''Tudo bem...realmente eu amo o Ned, odeio, sei lá o que sinto neste momento, minha cabeça está confusa,não sei o que pensar, só quero distância dele.'' – diz Verônica triste.

''Olha, se você quiser conversar com ele eu o chamo, acho melhor uma conversa para resolver tudo de vez! Mas agora não, você precisa se recuperar, dorme agora, tudo bem?''

''Esta bem, mas não comente nada com ele.'' –pede Verônica.

''Claro, bons sonhos.'' – diz Marguerite.

''Obrigada'' – fala Verônica.

Daí Marguerite se dirige à sala onde estavam todos reunidos, inclusive a Tara, curiosos para saber o que tanto elas tinham conversado.

''Já acabou de fofocar meu amor?'' (risadas) - pergunta Roxton tentando chatear Marguerite.

''Eu já lhe avisei, agora outra vez, vem aqui me dar uma abraço...'' – pede Marguerite fazendo uma cara de ....cão sem dono...vocês sabem né?! Rsrs

Então Roxton e Marguerite vão em direção ao seu quarto, enquanto Malone presencia àquela cena muito arrependido do que fizera. Para não bastar Tara começa a beijar Challenger na frente de Malone, talvez para provocar ciúmes,mas ele logo se retira, e de lá vai sozinho visitar um dos seu lugares preferidos no platô,com uma bela vista do lugar do alto de uma pedra e lá escrever em seu diário.A noite Verônica se levanta para poder comer algo, afinal estava morrendo de fome.

''Minha Verônica, já esta de pé? Deixe-me ajudá-la.'' –diz Roxton.

''Obrigada Roxton'' – agradece Verônica.

De longe Marguerite observa aquela cena emocionada com o companheirismo e a boa vontade de Roxton.

''Sim...um belo homem...'' – pensa Marguerite.

''Quer que eu te prepare um ótimo café?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Seria bom...e Roxton,obrigada por tudo.'' – diz Verônica.

''Não tem nada o que me agradecer, faço com prazer, sabe que eu...gosto muito de você, como um irmão.''- fala Roxton emocionado.

''É, eu sei.'' – diz Verônica.

Enquanto Roxton preparada com o maior cuidado o café de Verônica eles conversavam sobre o que tinha acontecido enquanto ela estava dormindo, quando:

''Mas Roxton, cadê o N...Malone? Não o vi pela casa e já está tarde.'' – pergunta Verônica preocupada.

''É verdade, eu não o vi. Deve estar por aí aprontando outra vez...ah,me desculpe Verônica.'' – diz Roxton.

''Não, está tudo bem, terminou o café?'' – fala Verônica.

''Sim, no maior capricho!Se você quiser eu posso ir procurar o Malone.'' – diz Roxton.

''Não faça isso, não é necessário, ele já esta bem grandinho para se virar sozinho.''- fala Verônica.

''Bom, tome seu café que eu vou ver alguém...'' – diz Roxton apontando para o quarto de Marguerite.

'' Claro, pode ir.'' – diz Verônica.

Então ficou Verônica sozinha na cozinha tomando o seu café, quando ela ouve o barulho do elevador a subir alguém.Daí ela inclina sua cabeça para trás e avista Malone olhando para ela, nervosa ela acaba derrubando a xícara com café quente em seu camisola, rapidamente Malone solta seu diário e vai ajudá-la.

''Esta tudo bem? Se queimou? Venha, segure em meu pescoço que eu vou levá-la ao seu quarto.'' – fala Malone muito atencioso.

''Obrigada...'' – A única coisa que Verônica pôde pronunciar.

Malone a leva para o quarto e a ajuda a sentar na cama, então se dirige à cozinha onde prepara um balde com água e um pano levando para onde Verônica estava.Daí ele apóia o balde numa cadeira e em seguida molha o pano na água, delicadamente começa a limpar a mancha (a altura do joelho) de café do camisola de Verônica.Ela não conseguia reagir ao fato, só observava a delicadeza em que ele a tratava,naquele momento ela esquecera o que ele tinha feito, ela só queria vivenciar cada segundo.Depois que acabou de tirar a mancha do vestido de seda que Verônica tinha ganhado de Marguerite, Malone a deita na cama a cobre com um lençol e beijando sua face diz:

''Agora dorme, porque já esta tarde meu amor.''

Já estavam todos dormindo na casa e Malone também foi repousar.No dia seguinte,logo pela manhã, Verônica acorda cedo e com uma rosa vermelha que colhera do vaso que estava na sala vai até o quarto de Malone para acordá-lo com um beijo. Ao empurrar um pouco a porta ela o avista tão lindo...daí ela abre a porta e entra em seu quarto para fazer a surpresa, ao virar para o lado da cama ela vê Tara sem roupa deitada ao lado de Malone.Assustada e magoada ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se gritava ou se saía em silêncio e sumia de vez da vida de todos, vários pensamentos tomaram conta de sua cabeça, estava desorientada, então começa a ver tudo rodando e desmaia, deixando cair com ela a rosa vermelha no chão...

CONTINUA NO ''THE END'' .........RSRS……….. :o)


	5. Parte 5

Penúltimo Capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muitas emoções...

Malone ao ouvir um barulho, o da queda de Verônica, acorda assustado e avista ela caída no chão, rapidamente ele se desenrola do lençol e vai em direção a Verônica, a pega pelos braços e a deita em sua cama para tentar reanimá-la, então é quando Tara acorda:

''O que ela está fazendo aqui?''- pergunta Tara.

''Cale a boca! Se vista e vá chamar Challenger, rápido!'' – grita Malone.

''O que? Desde quando manda em mim, menino?'' – fala Tara.

'' Menino? Agora eu sou um menino para você?'' – Malone começa a se aproximar de Tara com um olhar perverso, segura com força seu braço direito e diz : '' Corra para chamar Challenger ou eu agora mesmo conto a todos que tipo de mulher você é e expulso você daqui, porque eu não tenho tempo agora para brincadeiras, você me entendeu, menina?''

Tara assustada com a reação de Malone logo se veste e rapidamente vai ao quarto de Challenger, mas pensa:

'' Que idiota, como eu vou chamar Challenger se eu ''estava aqui'' com ele. Daí ela volta ao quarto de Malone.

''Ei, você já pensou....'' – fala Tara.

'' Eu já sei! Realmente não foi uma boa idéia, mas suma daqui!'' – diz Malone.

Então Malone corre ao quarto de Roxton para acordá-lo, enquanto isso Tara se deita ao lado de Challenger para não levantar suspeitas de que ela estava fora.

''Roxton, Roxton, acorde por favor!'' – pede Malone.

''O que foi? Porque me acordou a essa hora? '' –pergunta Roxton.

''Verônica, Verônica ela...eu a achei caída no chão!'' –fala Malone.

''Onde?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Venha comigo, eu a levei para meu quarto.'' – diz Malone.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Roxton percebe um risco de sangue na nuca de Verônica ao encostar sua cabeça num travesseiro.Assustados eles vão ao quarto de Challenger.

''A porta está trancada Malone!''- fala Roxton.

''Vamos bater!'' – propõe Malone.

''Pow Pow Pow'' ( esse é o som da batida na porta viu gente! )

''Meu Deus que barulho é esse?'' – acorda Challenger assustado.

''Não deve ser nada meu amor, venha,vamos voltar a dormir.'' – despista Tara (que tinha trancado a porta).

''Challenger! Abra essa porta!'' – grita Malone.

'' É o Malone, fique aqui.'' – fala Challenger.

''Ah que raiva! Esse idiota do Malone preocupado com aquelazinha...não sei porque, neste instante estava aos beijos comigo...hahahahaha'' – zomba Tara.

Daí Challenger abre a porta e atende aos dois:

'' O que querem uma hora dessa?'' – pergunta Challenger bravo.

''A Verônica, precisa vir conosco!''- diz Roxton.

''Algum problema com ela?'' – pergunta Challenger.

''Venha!''- pede Malone.

Com toda essa confusão Marguerite acaba acordando e acompanha Roxton, Malone e Challenger ao quarto para ver Verônica. Ao chegarem, Roxton e Malone se assustam ao ver que Verônica não mais estava no quarto, tinha sumido.

''Por acaso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Porque eu não gostei nada disso!'' – fala Challenger irritado.

''Não, ela estava exatamente ali e ferida! Não imagino o que...será que ela fugiu?'' – fala Malone.

''Há há há há...fugir porque? Está louco? '' – diz Marguerite.

''Acho que...está na hora de te contar algo Challenger.'' – fala Malone.

'' Mas o que eu tenho a ver com isso, vamos, me diga.''- diz Challenger.

'' Eu e ...'' – No mesmo instante em que Malone iria contar toda a verdade chega Tara e o interrompe:

'' Meu amor, o que esta acontecendo?'' – pergunta Tara.

''Exatamente agora Malone estava para me contar algo e estou esperando.'' – diz Challenger.

''Sério? Vamos M-A-L-O-N-E conte o que tem para dizer, estamos esperando.'' fala Tara a Malone com um olhar ameaçador.

''É...é...depois eu conto! Afinal, agora temos que ir atrás de Verônica, isso é a minha única preocupação no momento.'' – diz Malone.

Todos vão em direção aos seus quartos para se trocarem e pegarem munição para as armas.Essa procura seria difícil, pois era noite e temiam por Verônica por causa dos raptors e outros perigos daquela selva.

A cabeça de Malone estava a mil, não sabia o que pensar naquele momento, ele apenas queria encontrá-la e abraçá-la, ter certeza de que ela estava bem, estava a salvo.Seu arrependimento era grande, a dor no seu coração aumentava a cada passo que ele dava naquele chão em meio aquela noite, a pior de sua vida...nem se comparava a ter passado por aquele episódio na guerra...era como se estivesse perdendo parte de si...aquilo ia lhe consumindo a medida que as horas se passavam e nenhum vestígio de Verônica se encontrava...ele soluçava...tentava disfarçar mas os outros percebiam sua aflição...ele tentava se afastar um pouco,mas não adiantava...estava estampado em seu rosto...ninguém se aproximava por medo, deixava-o ali com sua angústia, andando em pequenos passos, já descrente de boas notícias...ele queria estar lá, no lugar dela...ele queria estar lá, sentindo o sofrimento dela...ele queria mesmo estar lá, se possível morrer por ela...se sentia um canalha, que não passava de um animal...um animal sujo, sem sentimentos,sem amor...sem nada, isso, ele se sentia um nada...metáforas...antíteses...isso explicaria literalmente o que estava se passando.

''Roxton, está vendo ele? Estou com muita pena, vê-se que ele a ama.'' – fala Marguerite angustiada.

''É, disso eu nunca desconfiei, mas...ele está pagando pelo que fez por ela.'' – diz Roxton.

''Eu sei que não é um bom momento para se perguntar isso, mas...nunca faria isso comigo não é? Por que sabe que eu não iria suportar.'' – pergunta Marguerite.

'' Eu te amo.'' – fala Roxton e então se afasta, um sorriso brota no canto da boca de Marguerite.

Tara não perdia a oportunidade de executar suas maldades, ela se aproxima e começa a destilar seu veneno:

''Loirinho...querido loirinho...porque choras? He...sabes que aqui do seu ladinho está uma MULHER, que pode saciar todos os seus desejinhos, meu bebê.Então pára com essa encenação! Não esta a fim de se perder comigo por essa mata não?!'' – provoca Tara.

''Cale sua boca, vag...saia daqui se não eu conto tudo ao Challenger.'' – ameaça Malone.

''Há há...acha mesmo que eu me importo? Eu não dependo dele, por mim faça você o que quiser, incluindo a minha proposta...pensa bem'' – fala Tara e daí se retira.

''Que tensão em seus ombros amado.'' – diz Tara fazendo massagem em Challenger.

''Agora não é tempo para isto, por favor.'' – pede Challenger.

''Uh-uh...tudo bem.''- fala Tara dando umas olhadas para Roxton, ao ver isso Marguerite se aproxima de seu amado agarrando-lhe pelos braços.

''O que foi Marguerite?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''Ah...nada, só estou com medo desse lugar.'' – diz Marguerite.

''Sei.'' – fala Roxton.

Quando estavam chegando perto de uma ponte que lhes levaria a um lugar sagrado dos homens-macaco escutam algo, então preparam suas armas e se posicionam para se defenderem de qualquer ataque surpresa. Marguerite já estava ficando impaciente:

''Pronto! Não foi nada, só um alarme falso, continuaremos a andar?'' – pergunta Marguerite.

'' É verdade, vamos.'' – fala Challenger.

Andaram por mais alguns minutos até chegarem a ponte.

''Verônicaaa!!!!'' – Malone avista Verônica na ponte.

''Meu Deus! É ela mesmo!'' – Marguerite se surpreende.

''Que bom que a achamos!'' – festeja Roxton.

Malone devagar tenta se aproximar dela, que estava meio longe, no meio do caminho ao final da ponte.

''Verônica, deixe-me aproximar, você deve estar com frio não é?'' – pergunta Malone.

''Nãããããoooooooooooo, não,não,não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' – grita Verônica.

''Calma, eu não lhe farei mal.'' – fala Malone.

''Mal? Não me fará mal? Como assim, mais mal do que já me fez? Estou aqui por sua causa! Se afaste, não dê mais nenhum passo, está ouvindo?'' – grita Verônica descontrolada, chorando sem parar.

''Meu Deus, ela está fora de si. Roxton, temos que fazer algo, onde ela esta é perigoso! Me diga, o que faremos!'' – pergunta Marguerite muito aflita.

''Eu não sei, só sei que temos que tirar Malone dali, ele está sendo uma ameaça a ela.'' – fala Roxton.

''Sim, sim, ela ficou descontrolada quando o viu, mas porque será?- diz Challenger.

'' Que coisa chata...'' – pensa Tara.

Enquanto isso Verônica ficava se balançando na ponte ameaçando cair:

''O que você acharia se eu pulasse, hãn? '' – pergunta Verônica a Malone.

''Meu amor não faça isso.'' – pede Malone.

''NÃO ME CHAME DE AMORRRRRRRRRRR, isso eu nunca fui pra você! Acho que nem sabe o que é isso...talvez...eu também não!''- fala Verônica.

Malone estava arrasado ao ouvir aquelas duras palavras, aquilo rasgava seu coração, ele queria correr em direção a ela para poder pegá-la,mas sabia que não era possível senão...poderia acontecer o pior.

''Façamos o seguinte, eu sumo da sua vida, vou embora da casa da árvore, você nunca mais volta a me ver, mas não faça nenhuma besteira, por favor.'' – implora Malone em meio ao seu pranto.

''Uma proposta? Acha que vai me comprar com suas podres palavras? Eu não acredito em você, eu não acredito mais em nadaaaaaa...'' – grita Verônica caindo de fraqueza e ficando sentada na ponte com as pernas para o abismo se segurando com apenas um braço na corda e chorando sem parar...

''Meu Deus! Eu não quero ver isso!'' – Marguerite chorando abraça Roxton.

''Calma meu amor, eu vou tentar falar com ela.'' – diz Roxton.

'' Minha Verônica?'' – chama Roxton.

''Roxton...'' – Verônica levanta a cabeça chorando ainda mais ao ouvir a voz do seu amigo.

''Ô minha Verônica, vem cá, deixa eu te abraçar, não faz nada não, deixe-me ir até aí.'' –fala Roxton chorando.

A emoção tinha tomado conta de todos, eles estavam muito comovidos com aquela situação, Marguerite começava a se recordar das vezes que tinha tratado mal Verônica e se arrependia do caso, Challenger se lembrava dos momentos felizes que tinha passado com ela e vê-la naquela situação era deplorável. Não tinha ninguém que não estivesse chorando, só Tara, mas na verdade ela já havia se retirado do local.

''Eu te amo tanto sabia...você é o irmão que nunca tive.'' – diz Verônica a Roxton.

''Eu digo o mesmo, depois de...do que aconteceu com meu irmão sabe, você é como se...tivesse ocupado o lugar dele.'' Roxton pronuncia essas palavras soluçando de emoção.

''Então não faça nada que venha a nos ferir, se me ama...venha comigo, por favor.'' – pede Roxton muito comovido.

Verônica se levanta e dá um passo em direção a Roxton que ainda estava distante, 


	6. Gran Finalle!

''Não posso.'' – fala Verônica.

''Como? Mas porque?'' – pergunta Roxton.

''NÃO POSSO! NÃO POSSO! NÃOOO...''- grita Verônica descontrolada e chorando sem parar.

''Meu Deus!'' – pensa Roxton ao vê-la daquela maneira.

Marguerite percebendo que não daria certo e falar com Verônica só estava deixando-a mais nervosa foi a Roxton:

''Venha Roxton, não adianta, venha.'' – fala Marguerite segurando Roxton pelos braços, pois ele também estava arrasado e não conseguia parar de chorar.

Marguerite era a única que conseguia se manter em si,mas a emoção também a tocava e as lágrimas dançavam em sua face.Challenger estava inativo, um homem tão sábio não sabia como proceder, tinha medo de se aproximar para não gerar mais conflito, então ficava ali, parado, com os olhos e rosto encharcados de pranto.Malone não desistia e tentava se aproximar para segurá-la.

''Então o que vai fazer ?'' – pergunta Malone.

''Ned...Ned...eu vou fazer o que você quer que eu faça.''- fala Verônica olhando para o abismo.

'' Não cometa nenhuma insanidade, eu te proíbo.'' -fala Malone com uma voz forte, impondo a Verônica não tirar o que ele tinha de mais precioso.

Verônica dá uma risada sarcástica e diz:

'' Daqui a pouco vou pronunciar a última palavra que irá escutar na minha boca, a última...''

''O que esta tentando fazer dizendo isto? Quer que eu pule daqui de uma vez, é isso? Jogando na minha feia.'' – diz Malone revoltado.

'' Daqui a pouco...'' – diz Verônica.

'' PARE PARE PARE! Não faça isso comigo, por favor...eu...você sabe que eu...eu te amo.'' – diz Malone olhando para a face melancólica de Verônica.

''Esta me implorando perdão?''- pergunta Verônica.

Malone balança a cabeça com um sinal de não.

''Estou te implorando amor.'' – diz ele.

'' Ei, eu te amo.'' – diz Verônica.

Malone levanta a cabeça e olha para ela, sorrindo...ela estava sorrindo para ele.

''Você é tão linda'' – fala Malone.

''Xiiiii, silêncio.Agora, é agora sim, eu já posso até ouvir o meu nome...'' – fala Verônica.

Assustado Malone pergunta:

''O que? Não pense em...'' – diz Malone.

''Adeus'' – diz Verônica interrompendo Malone de falar.

Marguerite tentava consolar Roxton ,que estava em prantos, abraçando-o forte. Challenger fechara os olhos, evitando ver a tragédia que estava por vir. Malone com os olhos arregalados fitava cada movimento de Verônica.

Verônica soltara as mãos da corda e abrira os braços para sentir o vento em seu corpo e uma pluma se desprende da ponte e se perde no escuro do abismo...

''NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' – foi o que se ouviu, só o que se ouviu depois que Verônica se foi, o grito de revolta e dor de Malone que estava a passos dela e não a pôde salvá-la.

Roxton não se agüentava de tristeza, abraçava com força Marguerite, que também chorava muito, para tentar equilibrar sua dor. Challenger abrira os olhos com o grito de Malone e não mais avistava Verônica, ele então começara a chorar profundamente chegando a cair de joelhos no chão.

Malone estava profundamente abalado, soluçando ele olhava para o abismo se perguntando se ela voltaria, se aquele negro abismo a traria de volta como fez uma vez com ele próprio.

''Se as estrelas do céu brilhassem mais que seus olhos você não existiria..oh meu amor...'' -Malone começara a cantarolar baixinho a música preferida de Verônica que ele a ensinara...uma canção de ninar...apenas deles dois...que ele cantava sempre antes dela dormir.

'' Agora dormes, mas não irá dormir sozinha, eu sempre estou do seu lado e cantarei nossa canção para você dormir....para sempre...meu amor...''- ao terminar de pronunciar essas doces palavras Malone se joga da ponte para dormir ao lado de Verônica para sempre.

''Oh Meu Deus!'' – grita Marguerite desesperada.

Roxton nem tinha mais forças para falar, só chorava, pelo menos abraçado a Marguerite não avistara Malone cair. Challenger estava pasmo, ainda de joelhos ele pára de chorar e então se levanta e tenta se dizer que aquilo tudo era um sonho, que nada estava realmente acontecendo e que logo iria acordar. Ele começa a dar uns passos em direção à ponte quando é surpreendido com um tiro nas costas, era Tara, e então Challenger acaba caindo da ponte e também se vai...

'' O que fez? Está louca? Solte logo essa arma!'' – grita Marguerite tentando proteger Roxton de alguma tentativa de Tara.

''Só falta você...'' – diz Tara se aproximando de Marguerite.

''Não se aproxime de nós.''- fala Marguerite.

''O que vai fazer? Atirar em mim por acaso? Há há há ...eu peguei todas as armas enquanto assistiam a essas cenas ridículas que teve aqui! '' – diz Tara rindo.

'' Por favor não faça isso.''- pede Marguerite.

Tara a pega fortemente pelo braço e coloca a arma na cabeça de Marguerite ameaçando atirar se Roxton se aproximar. Roxton por si tenta pegar um pedaço de madeira do chão e ao ver Tara pressiona a arma no rosto de Marguerite e novamente ameaça atirar.

''O que vai ganhar com isso Tara?'' – pergunta Roxton.

'' Você. '' – responde Tara segura de que iria possuí-lo.

'' O que?! '' – pensa Marguerite.

'' Eu? Mas acha que vou...'' – diz Roxton.

''Cale a boca!''- interrompe Tara.

Daí Tara se move em direção a ponte com Marguerite como refém e diz:

'' Não quero sujar de sangue as minhas mãos que irão te acariciar em breve. '' – diz Tara empurrando Marguerite ponte a baixo.

''NÃOOO, o que fez sua louca?!'' – grita Roxton.

'' Oh amor...louca? Não...não...eu só deixei o caminho livre para o nosso amor...bem...louca por você!''- cinicamente fala Tara.

De repente acorda Challenger muito suado e assustado.

'' Ele acordou! Ele acordou!'' – fala Verônica.

Então todos se aproximam de Challenger que estava deitado sobre uma cama ainda machucado.

'' Ô meu amigo, que bom que acordou! Estávamos muito preocupados com você, cientista.'' – diz Malone.

'' Challenger!'' – fala Marguerite de felicidade.

''Que bom que está de volta.'' – recebe Roxton.

'' Mas o que aconteceu comigo? E vocês estavam....'' – pergunta Challenger.

'' Não se lembra? Você foi atacado por um raptor e te achamos numa aldeia com uma mulher, não lembra?''- fala Verônica.

'' Uma mulher? Como era o nome dela?''- pergunta Challenger.

'' Eu não lembro direito mas acho que era...'' – diz Verônica.

'' Tara. '' – diz Marguerite.

'' Sim, era esse mesmo o nome dela.'' – complementa Verônica.

''Mas que cara é essa Challenger?'' – pergunta Malone.

''Não, nada.''- fala Challenger.

'' Bem, deixa eu te contar, ela era uma feiticeira Challenger, primeiro curou da sua ferida para te fazer de cobaia e quem descobriu tudo foi o Roxton.'' – diz Marguerite.

'' Isso, eu a vi fazendo um tipo de poção escondida num quarto e jogando sobre você, além de fazer você beber e também pronunciava umas palavras de um livro esquisito, então avisei ao resto que poderia ser feitiçaria.''- complementa Roxton.

'' Daí pegamos você e trouxemos para cá, e nem pense que foi fácil, tivemos que passar pelos feitiços daquela mulher!'' – fala Verônica.

'' Nem me lembre...'' – diz Malone.

'' Ficamos tão preocupados Challenger, você não melhorava e também não parava de pronunciar nossos nomes além do dela, da Tara, achamos que estava enfeitiçado, se lembra do que sonhou?'' – pergunta Verônica.

''Eu...lembro sim mas não quero falar sobre isso.'' – diz Challenger.

''Quanto mistério...'' – brinca Marguerite.

'' Sonhou com um raptor também?'' (risadas) – brinca Roxton.

''Por favor Roxton, nada de brincadeiras agora!'' – pede Challenger chateado.

''Tudo bem, me desculpa.''- diz Roxton.

'' Depois eu conto o que acon...o que eu sonhei, está bem?'' – fala Challenger.

''Claro, agora você precisa descansar.'' – diz Verônica.

Todos se retiram do quarto para Challenger poder descansar. Ele fica lá deitado, perdido em seus pensamentos:

'' Mas só feitiçaria? Não será um tipo de aviso, o que na verdade ela queria me dizer? Não faço idéia...''

Na cozinha Roxton e Marguerite preparavam juntinhos um chá de camomila para acalmar os nervos, enquanto isso Verônica e Malone se perguntavam o que Challenger tinha sonhado para deixa-lo tão assustado:

'' Ned, o que acha que Challenger sonhou, tem algum palpite?'' – pergunta Verônica.

'' Não sei, mas não deve ter sido nada bom.'' – responde Malone.

''Não quero saber de tristeza, vem cá...'' chama Malone.

Verônica se levanta da cadeira à frente de Malone e senta no colo dele.

''Sabe que...você nem me disse uma coisa hoje...''- diz Verônica toda manhosa.

'' O que é?''- pergunta Malone.

''Ah...que falta de romantismo, você sabe o que é...''- fala Verônica.

'' Eu te amo? Mas eu já te disse várias vezes hoje.''- fala Malone.

'' Não disse não, ta ficando doido é?''- pergunta Verônica.

''Más...eu me lembro, tenho impressão que sim...''- fala Malone meio confuso.

'' Que estranho,Verônica.'' – diz Malone.

'' É, coisas estranhas acontecem...'' – complementa Verônica.


End file.
